The Bite
by Designation M
Summary: The Badun's have the puppies cornered. They've run out of room. They were mere moments from being slaughtered without mercy. But the Badun's would not do the deed so quickly or all at once. And Patch, the eldest of the 15, remembers what his father told him, "You must look after them Patch, especially Lucky, your youngest sibling."


**The Bite**

They have run out of room.

The 99 Dalmatian puppies and their impromptu feline rescuer have been cornered and were mere minutes, perhaps moments from certain death.

As well as the desecration of their skins.

Sergeant Tibbs kept the puppies behind him, attempting to shield them with his tiny body from the soon-to-come killing blow. Deep down, he knew that it would be of little use but there was at least this: he will have gone to his Maker knowing he did everything in his power to safeguard these little ones from any evil.

The tallest and leanest of the two ruffians, Jasper, gave a cruel chuckle as he approached, fire poker in hand. "Now we got 'em Horace, they've run out of room."

Right before Horace, the short, portly thug, could lift his club with the intent to kill, Jasper stopped him.

"Hold it Horace!"

Horace stopped midswing. He looked over to his brother with mild confusion. "Why? I thought we were-"

"We are!" Jasper snapped. "But Ms. de Vil will be skinning us if we ruin the coats. We need to do it right."

"And how are we going to do that? One at a time?"

Jasper nodded. "We make it quick. So be sure to kill each of them with one pop to the head."

Horace put a finger to his cheek. "Which one do we pop off first?"

"Don't matter. Wait!" Jasper caught eyes on one particular squirming pup and grinned a most malevolent grin.

"That one," he said pointing. "The runt. He goes first."

Lucky froze, his terror rising and he tried to run.

But Jasper had longer legs and a greater reach. He scooped up the frightened Dalmatian pup with ease.

The rest of the pups, including the remaining 14 Pongo's and Sgt. Tibbs watched with growing horror as the tall thug hoisted Lucky in the air, right before brandishing his blunt weapon.

Lucky howled in mortal terror.

* * *

"Let go! Let go of me!" Lucky cried, shaking and twisting, trying to break free from the villain's iron grip but it was no use. "Help! Mummy! Daddy!"

Lucky's siblings were aghast, rooted to the spot, utterly horrified to see their younger brother become accosted by these fiends.

And that horror was climbing with the fact that he was mere moments from being clubbed to death.

Penny covered her eyes, sobbing all the while.

Freckles stood stock-still, utter shock preventing him from moving as he watched the terrible scene unfold.

Pepper was attempting to console a hysterical Cadpig as his own eyes ran with tears.

Roly simply sat on his haunches and cried uncontrollably, the sight of his younger brother about to meet his end was too unbearable for him.

The rest were not much better. All ranged from crying, screaming for the Baduns to stop or simply remaining right where they were, shaking with terror.

Patch did not move. He simply froze up. He didn't know what to do. His baby brother was about to die and he couldn't do anything about it.

_Mother. Father. Where are you now?_

Everything seemed to slow down as though time was coming to a halt.

And then he remembered.

* * *

"_Patch, could you I speak for you a moment son?"_

"_Of course father."_

_The young pup followed his father to the kitchen of the Radcliff house._

_Once he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed, Pongo turned towards his eldest pup._

"_Patch, I have an enormous favor to ask of you."_

_Patch looked up at his father with growing interest. "Yes father?"_

"_You understand that you are the eldest of your brothers and sisters, yes?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You have a responsibility to them. Do you understand?"_

"_I do?"_

_Pongo nodded. "Yes, this is often the case among litters. I went through much the same with my brothers and sisters."_

_Patch said nothing at first._

"_They'll look to you when your mother and I are not around, do you understand?"_

_Patch didn't like the idea of his parents not being around but he was mature enough to understand that this will happen every now and then._

"_Yes father."_

"_You must look after them Patch, especially Lucky, your youngest sibling."_

_Patch felt his heart clench. He was perfectly aware of the tragic misfortune that nearly befell his youngest brother when he was born. It still grieved him knowing that he could've lost a brother before ever knowing him._

"_I will father, I promise. I'll make you proud of me."_

_Pongo smiled._

"_Oh Patch, you already have," Pongo said nuzzling his son, causing him to giggle. "You already have."_

* * *

Patch had never been more scared in his life than he was at this very moment. These humans, these scoundrels came into their lives and took them from their home. From their parents.

And now they were about to slaughter them without mercy, starting with Lucky.

_Lucky._

Patch looked up and he realized that Lucky, still squirming in Jasper's grip, was looking at him. Tears were flowing from his eyes and they were filled with unspeakable terror and helplessness. They were the eyes of a pup who has done so little living only for it be taken from him so cruelly.

Those eyes were filling with pleading.

Pleading to him.

_I can't just sit here! He's my baby brother! It's my job to protect him! What do I do?!_

_What would Thunderbolt do?_

Suddenly, something very curious happened, as though something jumped inside of Patch.

An icy calm suddenly came over Patch and his body was no longer shaking.

Now he was in complete control.

He no longer felt scared.

Just angry.

No, not angry.

Mad.

Before Patch knew what was happening, he stepped forward. It was if his legs started moving on their own.

He bared his teeth.

And he growled.

Jasper was just about to bring the poker down on Lucky's head when the sound of something unusual caught his ears. It was the sound of growling. He looked down and saw a Dalmatian with a black patch over his right eye.

Jasper lowered the poker and proceeded to stare at the pup.

The pup with the eyepatch (so to speak) was growling savagely at him. He was crouched as though preparing to spring.

The other pups were quite bewildered by Patch's sudden change. As for his siblings, they didn't know what to make of it. None of them have ever seen Patch look so ferocious.

Actually, they had never seen another dog look so ferocious, none but Thunderbolt. And that was on television.

Jasper was slightly taken aback. He had plenty of dogs regard him with hostility. But all of them were fully grown, not pups.

Of course, what did he have to fear from this spotted rat? What could it do to him other than show its teeth?

This line of thinking caused Jasper to ease up and a deriding chuckle rose up in his throat.

"Oi Horace, look at this. This twerp thinks he's a lion."

Horace joined in his cruel chuckling. "I think he wants a piece of ya Jasper."

"You know what Horace? I think you're right."

Jasper knelt down before Patch, Lucky still in hand, grinning maliciously all the while.

And he placed the poker down onto the floor.

_Big mistake._

"You want a piece of me do ya?" Jasper said, extending his hand as though beckoning Patch to come forward.

Patch did not stop growling.

Jasper made a kissing sound and he said, "You want a piece? Well, do ya?"

Jasper then raised up Lucky, who had stopped moving. "Or do you want a piece of this one?"

Patch stopped growling. He sat back on his haunches and began to whimper.

Jasper laughed. "Ha! Ya see Horace?" He turned to his portly brother, taking his eyes off Patch.

He did not withdraw his open hand.

_Gotcha._

Patch smiled deviously.

"All you have to do is show 'em who's bo-AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Jasper screamed in pain as he fell backwards onto his back. He had dropped Lucky - who ran off to cower in a corner - and was flailing on the floor, trying to throw off the creature that was currently latched onto his hand.

Lucky peeked out from the corner he was in - now that he had gotten over the shock of coming close to death - and looked over to see what had caused that ruffian to drop him so suddenly.

His eyes became huge when he saw his big brother Patch, hanging onto the man's hand for dear life.

Hanging on with his teeth.

As soon as Jasper's attention strayed from Patch, the pup sprang and sank his needle-like teeth into the Badun's open hand. He chewed loudly on Jasper's hand as though he were trying to gnaw it off.

The remaining 99 as well as Sgt. Tibbs were mortified. Now the other pups were truly afraid to see one of their own in such a vicious state. Patch's siblings were especially unnerved.

No, not unnerved.

Scared.

Not just scared of Patch and his newfound ferocity but of what may happen to him now.

Jasper continued to scream bloody murder. His hand was bleeding yet Patch did not let go. Jasper attempted to shake the feral thing off but it was no use. He tried wrenching Patch off by putting pressure on his jaw and neck, but that only made him sink his teeth in deeper. The more he struggled, the harder Patch bit. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt like the beast's teeth were grinding the bones in his hand.

"Horace!" Jasper screamed. "Get this rabid devil off me!"

Horace looked upon the scene with dumb shock. He said nothing as this unthinkable situation took place. He seemed to forget that he possessed a makeshift club.

"HIT IT HORACE! YOU HAVE A BLINKIN' CLUB!"

Horace seemed to have snapped out of it as he quickly handled his club with both hands and raised it above his head, preparing to strike Patch down.

"Patch! Watch out!" Penny cried out.

Not bothering to look up, Patch immediately let go and leapt away from the long-legged brute.

No sooner had he moved, Horace's club came down.

Straight into Jasper's belly.

There was a sickening crack as the club made an impact.

Jasper doubled over on his back, groaning in pain.

"Did I get him?" Horace asked thoughtlessly.

Jasper grabbed Horace by the collar. "You idiot!" he wheezed.

Jasper got to his feet, limply picked up the fire poker and looked about for any trace of the bloody mongrel.

The familiar growl reached his ears and Jasper turned to see Patch in another ready position, blood staining his muzzle. He was just inches away from the hole in the wall.

Jasper's look of pain became murderous. "I'll...skin ya alive...for that," he groaned, nursing his bleeding hand and aching abdomen.

Patch turned tail and climbed through the hole.

"Horace, watch em'."

"What?" Horace said dumbly.

Jasper grabbed his brother by the collar and pulled him close so that he was face to face with him.

"You heard me!"

Jasper pushed Horace back and scurried for the door leading to the hall.

"It won't be over quickly," Jasper said through gritted teeth. "And it won't be quiet either."

Jasper closed the door behind him.

A little too hard and a little too careless as it was left ajar.

Lucky whimpered and shook in the corner. He turned away, not bearing to watch the bloody scene. But now he truly feared for the life of his brother because now something even worse was in store for him.

_He saved my life, _Lucky thought. _And they're going to skin him alive for it._

The fear for his brother's life outweighed the fear for his own life and Lucky quickly turned and ran for the door.

_I'm coming Patch!_

"Oh no you don't ya little runt!"

Lucky didn't dare turn to see who it was but he already knew. He heard the sound of someone running towards him and then he saw a rotund shadow on the floor cast over him. It had something in its hand over its head. He didn't stop running. He just shut his eyes, bracing himself for the impact.

It didn't come.

Instead he heard the sound of a cat screeching as though it had caught a mouse. What followed was the sound of a man crying out in pain.

"Get off me you stinkin' fleabag!"

Lucky was mere inches from the door.

He was just about to prod it open but then he cried out in surprise when he felt something grab him by his left hind leg.

It felt calloused and filthy.

Lucky looked back to see Horace holding onto his leg.

He looked furious and appeared to have some nasty scratches on his face and hands.

The fat thug was holding onto Lucky with one hand and with the other, was trying to ward off the scratchy onslaught of a certain Sgt. Tibbs.

"You…" Horace growled. "You're...not...going...anywhere."

Horace pulled Lucky towards him and reached out for his club, which he had dropped when the tabby cat pounced him.

Tibbs was on him in an instant.

He pounced on the hand reaching for the club but Horace immediately let go of Lucky and quickly grabbed Tibbs by the scruff of his neck and tossed him aside.

Before Lucky could get far, Horace grabbed him and held him down under one hand. He managed to get a hold of his club and he raised it over his head.

Lucky clenched his eyes shut and turned away.

_Mommy. Daddy. Freckles. Cadpig. Rolly. Penny._

_Patch._

_I'll miss you all._

The next thing he heard was the sound of glass breaking.

And what followed was the sound of an even deeper growl.

From more than one dog.

Lucky opened his eyes. Horace was looking to his left and he seemed to…

Sweating? As though he had seen a ghost.

Lucky follower the Badun's kind of sight and when he saw what the thug was looking at, his heart skipped a beat.

The window in their line of sight had been shattered from the outside as shards of glass were on the floor.

And standing about them were...were...

Lucky thought that he must be dreaming. How could have his mother and father found him and his siblings? And in the nick of time no less.

Besides, when have they ever bared their teeth?

Not even at their most angry have they ever shown their teeth.

"Mum? Dad?" Lucky croaked, the pressure from Horace's hold stifling his breathing and thus his words.

It was as though those strangled words were fuel to the fire of the Pongos' anger.

Pongo stepped forward, preparing to attack but was immediately pushed aside as someone beat him to the punch.

Perdita sprang forward with a speed that shocked even Pongo, teeth gnashing, ready to sink her teeth into the ruffian that dared to raise a hand to her son.

Acting purely on instinct, Horace pulled back his club-hand, getting ready to swipe the angry mother away.

"NO!" Lucky cried and he bit down hard into the human hand holding him down.

Horace shrieked in pain, withdraw his hand and Perdita caught the club in his hand with her teeth, wrenching it from him.

"No!" Horace cried, shielding his face with his arms. "No! No!"

Perdita showed no restraint.

She pounced on the man and bit into his left arm which he attempted to shield his face with.

Seeing that Lucky was now free from his captor, Pongo stood over him, shielding him with his body.

"Children! Look away! Now!" Pongo ordered with parental authority.

All 98 pups, including Lucky did as they were told.

Perdita continued to savage the man, who was blubbering and crying for help. She was however, attacking to harm certainly, to make an example so others might think twice before even entertaining the idea of harming her little ones.

However, she was not meaning to kill him, no matter how much she wanted to.

She wanted nothing more than maul this fiend. For breaking into their home, assailing their Nanny and for taking away her babies as well as the frightened cries these scoundrels undoubtably forced from their throats.

It would be so easy to rip this one's throat out, just for daring to do harm to her dear little Lucky alone.

_No, that would be too easy. And my darlings have already had their fill of violence._

Perdita stepped off of Horace, who quickly sprang to his feet and ran for the nearest door.

"Jasper!" Horace cried out as he ran out into the snowy night.

Perdita watched the portly bloke go as she sat on her haunches, trying to catch her breath.

"Lucky!" she heard Pongo say.

Perdita gasped inwardly. She turned and dashed toward her little boy. Pongo was already by his side, helping him up.

"Oh son, are you alright?" he said stricken with concern.

"I think so," Lucky said, his voice shaking.

Knowing that he was relatively safe and in the presence of his loving parents again, the floodgates opened and Lucky burst into tears, throwing himself into his father who then immediately wrapped one of his legs around him.

Perdita was just about to join in when she felt something nudge her from behind.

"Mother?"

Perdita turned and looked down to see Penny, her first daughter. She was followed by Cadpig, Freckles, Pepper and all the others.

"Oh my darlings!" Perdita said in tears as she nuzzled her little ones. "My darlings."

"We missed you mommy," Penny said happily and tearfully as she nuzzled her mother in return.

"We were so scared," Dipstick croaked, barely keeping himself from crying.

"Shh now. Shh," Perdita cooed. "It will be alright."

The wonderful family moment when Perdita heard her youngest shout out in distress.

"Dad, you have to help Patch!"

"Patch?!" Perdita gasped. She looked at each of her pups to see that all were accounted for.

All 14 were here, but one was missing.

"Where's Patch?!" Perdita almost shouted, bordering on panic. "Has anyone seen Patch?!"

"He ran out through that hole in the wall, right by that large door," Freckles said. "That long-legged Badun went after him."

"He's going to skin him alive!" Lucky cried almost hysterically.

It was as if the Pongos' were suddenly doused in ice water.

Pongo felt like his heart had stopped.

Perdita felt like she might go mad.

Mad with fear for her child. Her first child.

"Perdy, stay with the kids! And kids, go with the Colonel!" Pongo shouted as he ran for the door.

And he dashed out of the room like a mad dog.

* * *

_Alright, I just need to lead this dirty dog thief away from the others. Then give him the slip so that me and the others can scurry out._

Not even when the Baduns chased him and the others down back to where they started has Patch run so hard.

Patch on reflex licked his chops and realized they were still stained with salty, sticky blood. Jasper's blood. He spat out yet another glob of it.

_I...I didn't know I had it in me. I never bitten another human in my life, let alone nearly chew their hand off._

Patch once again instinctively ducked his head as the fire poker swung at him, narrowly missing him and instead striking and breaking a bust settled on a pedestal column.

"Mangy mongrel!" Jasper said, his face livid with rage.

Patch, not breaking his stride, jumped over an overturned crate and Jasper kicked it out of the way.

_I can't run like this forever nor can I outrun him but maybe I can trap him._

Patch observed his surroundings for anything he might be able to use to slow down or incapacitate this devil.

_The stairs! If I can just trip him-_

Patch's train of thought was interrupted when the fire poker came down on him. He barely managed to evade it and it caved in the wooden floor.

"Hold still you little rat!"

Patch snorted. _Fat chance._

Something in Patch's peripheral vision stood out to him and he noticed another flight of stairs, different from the flight he and the others took before running back to the living room of Hell Hall.

_That should do it._

Patch scurried up the stairs with Jasper hot on his tail.

His bones felt like they were vibrating, his nerve endings were buzzing. He was almost out of breath.

Patch reached the top of the stairs and his blood ran cold when he looked forward. The hallway was blocked by debris from a ceiling cave-in. The only place left to go was the room to the right.

Patch ran inside and found the room to be nearly stripped of its furniture. Nowhere to hide, except the one bed, shrouded in a white sheet.

_I'll just have to make a break for the door for it as soon as he looks underneath the bed. Give him no time to react._

Patch ducked underneath the bed and waited.

Jasper made his way into the room, made notice of the bed right away.

"He snorted. "There's no use in hiding. There's only one way out of this room."

Jasper thought of simply flipping the bed over but that would take considerable effort. And by the time he had done so, the pup would already be making its way to the door.

Jasper looked to his left and saw several pieces of ceiling debris. "That'll do."

Not stepping away from the doorway, Jasper used the fire poker to drag some debris toward him. After a full minute, the doorway was blocked.

Jasper chuckled darkly. "Let's see you get past that ya little rat."

Jasper stepped over the makeshift blockade and tiptoed towards the bed, fire poker at the ready.

He was reaching for the white sheet shrouding the underside of the bed when suddenly a white and black shape shot out towards the exit.

Jasper counted on this.

Patch was halfway over the blockade when he felt something snag underneath his collar, hoisting him into the air.

"Gotcha!"

Jasper had used the far reach of his fire poker to slip it underneath Patch's slightly loose collar and the ninety-degree hook on the end of it to hook it.

With a grunt of rage and with all of his strength, using the fire poker like a catapult, Jasper tossed Patch over his head.

Patch let out a loud yelp of distress as he flew through the air.

And straight into an old wine cabinet.

The front of the cabinet shattered and Patch fell to the floor.

Several pieces of the cabinet fell around him, scattered about. One particular piece of heavy wood struck him in the head.

Patch laid there. Unmoving.

Jasper frowned. He approached Patch's body and prodded him with the fire poker.

Patch did not move.

Jasper did it again but with more force.

"Well doesn't that take the biscuit?" Jasper said, sounding very disappointed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Makes my job easier."

Jasper reaches into his jacket to pull out a small but sharp knife.

"You know what?" Jasper said with an edge of sadistic cruelty. "I think I might keep your skin. A little keepsake."

Jasper stepped forward, knelt down and reached down to pick up Patch's still little body to deliver his one final cruelty.

* * *

_Oh Patch, my boy. My first boy. My dear boy. Please be alright._

Pongo ran like the devil, tracking Patch's scent as well as the familiar scent of the human who took his children away all those weeks ago.

_I swear if anything has happened to him…_

The thought terrified him beyond reason. His fear rose like smoke to choke him but his anger rose even further like a consuming flame.

Anger towards the ones responsible: Cruella de Vil and her cohorts.

Pongo quickened his pace, the scent now taking him to a flight of stairs.

_If he has harmed even a hair on Patch's head, I'll tear his gizzard out!_

The train of thought gave him momentary pause.

_I should not have talked like that in front of Patch. Perdita was so cross with me._

Then...Pongo heard it. A sound which scared him more than anything in his entire life. Only the near-death of his youngest could compare to the dread he felt at this moment.

It was the sound of a terrified yelp, that of a pup. And what followed after was a terrible crash.

"PATCH! NO!" Pongo screamed in horrified anguish.

He ran up the stairs towards the source of the sound. He ran so fast that his legs barely seemed to touch the stairs.

He dreaded what he'd find. More than anything. It couldn't be what he thought he heard. It couldn't be. It was impossible. It was…

Pongo reached the room and instinctively jumped over some debris blocking the doorway.

What he saw made him wish that he had the strength to scratch his eyes raw but even blind, this would be burned into his vision forever.

There, in the pale illumination of the moonlight which shown through the large window behind him, in the hand of that long-legged scoundrel was his son, his firstborn.

Patch.

He was motionless. He did not move a muscle.

There was blood on him.

On his back and around his mouth.

And trickling down his head.

And worse yet, he showed no signs of breathing, not even in the slightest. Pongo couldn't even smell his breath, only his blood.

And that fiend, that brute, that inhuman monster who had Patch in his clutches.

He had a knife in his hand.

His blood-covered hand.

Pongo's look of despair slowly and sedately turned into one of a deep and terrible rage.

And then the world turned red.

* * *

Jasper heard something come up from behind but before he could turn, he heard a sound that was most unsettling.

Growling.

Snarling.

And this time, this was much deeper, more savage.

Very slowly, Jasper turned to see a stalking figure in shadow with four legs.

And instead of eyes, just pinpricks of light which seemed to say _death_.

Like the eyes of a hound from hell.

Jasper flinched but managed to steady himself.

He brandished the weapon in his hand. It was small and had very little reach.

Then he remembered.

He had left his fire poker at the door.

The creature stepped forward into the moonlight to reveal itself.

"What have we got here? Some kind of spotted hyena?" Jasper said, trying to keep his voice from quaking.

In the fraction of a second, the beast sprang, his mouth wide open.

Jasper cursed inwardly in surprise as the beast attacked.

It caught in its teeth the hand which held the knife.

Jasper howled in exquisite pain.

He dropped the knife from his hand and the lifeless pup from his other and proceeded to use his free hand to hit the mad dog repeatedly in the head, trying to get it to let go.

But it didn't. It just continued to savage him and drag him and this time, Jasper thought, he might actually lose that hand.

The thing was like one that was possessed. As though it were the Hound of Baskervilles made real. The beast was salivating, wrenching at his wrist with its teeth as though it were trying to forcibly dislocate it. And its eyes appeared to be bloodshot, wild and...

Were those tears?

Desperate to get away from this bloodthirsty monster, Jasper dragged himself towards the exit.

In his state of panic, Jasper had forgotten about the fire poker. No thought of picking it up to defend himself with it occurred to him. He just wanted to get away from this creature.

He tripped over his makeshift blockade and crawled towards the stairs.

For some reason, the beast let go and Jasper immediately got to his feet.

Nursing his mangled wrist, Jasper made for the stairs in a rush.

He was just about to descend down until he felt something sharp snag onto his shoe.

Surprised and frightened, he tried to balance himself, to keep himself from falling but there was nothing within reach. Whatever it was, it had a hold on his foot and would not let go.

On one foot, Jasper swiveled around and saw that it was the spotted mutt who savaged him. It had his shoe in its maw and now had him dangling right before the stairs.

Terrified, Jasper dared not move for fear that any struggling could cause the beast to lose his grip and send him plummeting down the stairs.

Jasper chuckled nervously. "N-Nice doggy," he stammered. "Good d-"

The beast opened its mouth.

And Jasper fell backwards screaming down the stairs.

* * *

Pongo watched in grim satisfaction as the scoundrel plummeted down the stairs. The man uttered several cries of pain from every impact as he descended.

Finally, his fall came to a merciful end. He hit the bottom with a sickening thud. This brute attempted to lift himself off the floor with his one good hand but only collapsed back onto the floor.

He lifted his head which swayed a bit and he went back down.

He did not get back up.

Pongo could tell he was still alive. Even from on top of the stairs, he could hear the human's heartbeat. It was steady.

He may not be dead or even have critical injuries, but he will most certainly not be conscious for a while.

Pongo turned his head back to the room he exited with a start.

_Patch._

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was alright. Maybe it wasn't as serious as it looked.

Pongo reentered the room, dragging himself into that room as though it were painful to do so.

The moonlight lit up the room.

There was no denying what he saw.

Patch just laid there, unmoving.

Pongo approached the pup.

Pongo cringed when he saw there were several slashes and gashes across his boy's back. Splinters as well as small pieces of wood.

And one particularly nasty gash on the top of his head of what looked like a wound caused by blunt trauma.

"Patch?" Pongo stammered.

The pup showed no signs of hearing his father.

Pongo sniffed the air, trying desperately to detect the familiar scent of his son's breath.

Nothing. Just blood and filth.

Pongo felt his throat clench as he nudged the pup with his nose.

"Patch? Son, get up."

Nothing.

"It's your daddy," Pongo croaked, his voice breaking. "I'm here now. Your mother too. We're here to take you home. Patchy?!"

Pongo felt his heart thump in his ears as the dead silence continued.

Pongo laid his head on his boy's little body, trying to hear a heartbeat.

Nothing.

Tears trailed down Pongo's cheeks.

_I wasn't quick enough._

Pongo laid his head upon Patch's broken body and with great effort, not wishing to alert Perdita just yet, sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry son," he rasped. "I was too late."

Pulling himself together, Pongo looked over his son's bloodstained body.

_I can't let his mother see him like this._

He leaned down and started licking his son, cleaning him thoroughly. He detected some minor pain on his tongue from removing the splinters in his son's back but he hardly registered them. No pain could compare to what he was experiencing now.

He was just about to clean the blood off of Patch's maw when-

Pongo's sharp ears perked up and he caught a familiar scent approaching.

_Perdy._

He then heard his mate call out. "Patch!"

Pongo's heart sank along with his stomach.

He dashed out of the room in a heartbeat.

Perdita was already halfway up the stairs.

"Perdy, I told you to stay with the kids!"

"Where's Patch?!" Perdita said, clearly stricken.

"Go back with the kids Perdita!"

Perdita started to panic. "I heard a commotion. Is Patch hurt?!"

"Please Perdita, go with the children!" Pongo shouted desperately.

Perdita bolted past him and into the open room where Pongo just left.

Pongo was about to follow when his ears picked up another sound.

"Dad?"

Pongo turned towards the stairs and saw his children, the remaining 14, coming up the stairs, with Lucky taking the lead.

"Kids?! You were supposed to go with the Colonel!"

"We didn't want to leave without Patch," Penny said.

"Dad, is he ok?" Freckles asked.

Pongo clenched his jaw and his eyes tight and turned his head away.

_Oh my children, my dear little ones. _

Some of the children didn't quite understand why their father reacted the way he did. Those who were older (even by a few seconds), more mature, had enough sense to consider the worst.

The high-pitched scream of horror that came from the room upstairs all but confirmed their worst fears.

What followed after was deep, wounded sobs.

"Mother?!" Penny cried. She attempted to run to the room, but Pongo held a leg out to stop her.

"Dad?" Lucky said as though he had choked. "What happened to Patch?"

Pongo looked at his youngest with tears in his eyes. He shook his head. "I was too late."

The puppies all gasped.

"...no," Lucky whispered, staring at his father.

"NO!" Lucky screamed in anguish.

He struck his head against a stair railing, emphasizing his cries with each strike.

"No! No! NOOOO!"

Pongo pulled Lucky to himself to make him stop hurting himself and allowed him to release his pain into his bosom. He whispered calming, comforting words into Lucky's ear until his hysteria subsided into wounded, despairing sobs.

The rest of the 15 did not do as well.

Cadpig was openly crying, almost hysterically, and Roly held her as tears rolled down his own cheeks.

Dipstick laid his head down, covering his eyes with both paws as he cried quietly.

Pepper and Freckles held each other for comfort as they both sobbed together.

The rest either sat there sobbing, holding onto each other for dear life or stood there shell-shocked, staring off into some unseen distance as though their world had suddenly came crashing down on them.

But Penny…

Penny's lack of emotion was unsettling to Pongo.

_Patch and Penny have always been so close. Thick as thieves. I can't imagine...what am I thinking? Of course I can. I'm their father. She lost a brother. And I lost a son. My first son. My...my first child._

Pongo was no longer holding the tears back. They were flowing freely now. Small puddles gathered on the wooden floor.

Penny stood up on all fours and walked, almost dragging her feet, towards the room where her brother was.

This time, Pongo did not stop her.

* * *

_This can't be real. It has to be some sort of nightmare._

The journey to the room on the right seemed to drag on for eternity. It was as though Penny couldn't get there fast enough.

_If only mum and dad gotten here sooner. If only I had helped Lucky when that fat bloke had him. If only I had told mum and dad sooner that Patch was in trouble._

Even mentioning that name sent a certain ache into her heart, as though a needle were put through it.

Fresh tears formed in Penny's eyes.

_Oh Patchy…Patchy._

Penny finally reached the room.

The moonlight made it easy for her to see inside.

What she saw caused her heart to jump up into her throat.

There are the edge of the room, near what looked like the remains of some kind of wooden wardrobe or cabinet was her mother.

Perdita was curled up on the floor, nestled next to something small and spotted. She was crying and would occasionally nuzzle and kiss the small form.

Penny drew in closer to see what it was but deep down she already knew.

In her grief, Perdita did not seem to notice her daughter coming in.

It wasn't until Penny was beside her that Perdita lifted her head to look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, stained with tears.

She looked like the world had ended.

Penny looked down at the still unmoving form nestled next to her mother. She couldn't see his face as it was turned aside.

Perdita nudged the body so that his face could be visible.

Penny didn't want to believe it but there it was. That black patch shrouding his left eye.

It is Patch. And he wasn't moving an inch.

Penny couldn't even smell his breath.

No longer having the strength to stand, Penny slumped to the floor. Very slowly, she crawled over and nestled next to Patch's still form.

In under a minute, Pongo and the rest of the 15 entered the room, albeit begrudgingly as though it agonized them.

The moment Lucky saw his big brother, he broke into a desperate run.

Pongo had considered stopping him, or at least slowing him down, but he didn't have the heart to.

"Patch?" Lucky croaked as he approached his brother, still nestled by his mother.

He nudged him with his nose, trying to lift his head.

"Patch get up," Lucky whispered. "Oh please get up."

He continued to nudge his brother, even tugging his ear slightly with his teeth.

It was a futile gesture Lucky knew but he couldn't accept it.

This was...is his brother. He was now alive because of him.

_And now he's dead because of me._

Lucky slumped to the floor. "This is all my fault," he sobbed.

Perdita lifted her head in shock. "Lucky, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Patch is dead because of me!" Lucky cried, hiding his face behind his paws.

"Lucky no! That's not true," Two-Tone said.

"Yeah," Thunder agreed. "It's not like Patch didn't know what he was doing."

"Hold on," Pongo said. "Lucky, why do you think what happened to Patch was your fault?"

"Jasper, the tall one, he was going to pop me off b-but...Patch...he…" Lucky stammered. "He saved me."

"He was incredible," Freckles chimed in.

"I thought he was going to gnaw Jasper's hand off," Whizzer said.

Pongo and Perdita were shocked to hear this. They both looked at their children as though they heard wrong.

"It's true mother," Penny said, standing up from her place besides Patch. "We all saw it. When Jasper was about to pop off Lucky, he just...well...went mad."

"It was pretty scary," Pepper said, almost shuddering.

"And then he ran off, got that long-legged bloke to follow him," Freckles said grimly. "I guess he thought he could give him the slip, give us a chance to escape."

"We were all too scared to do anything," Jewel said feeling ashamed.

"If Patch didn't do what he did," Cadpig said, "you and dad would've been too late and Lucky would be dead."

Perdita was deeply saddened but now, she had never felt more proud of Patch than she was right now.

Pongo looked at Patch and smiled. It was a grim smile but a proud one.

"Oh my boy," Perdita whimpered, nuzzling her son. "My brave, brave boy."

"Lucky," Pongo said sternly. "None of this was your fault."

"Yes it is!" Lucky shouted. "Patch died because I'm a weak little runt!"

The Pongo's and the remaining 15 gasped in shock.

_That word, _Pongo thought. _That terrible, terrible slanderous word._

"Who told you that dirty lie," Pongo asked with thinly-veiled anger.

"Those two blokes, Horace and Jasper," Freckles said. "They've been calling him that the entire time we've been here."

Perdita almost growled but forced herself to keep from doing so.

"Did they now?" Pongo said dangerously.

He looked back at Lucky who was looking downward, sniffling slightly.

"Look at me son," Pongo said sternly but gently.

Lucky did as he was told and looked up at his father.

"You are not weak Lucky. And that disparaging, derisive remark, _runt_, is an awful, terrible word to describe you."

"But-"

"No buts Lucky," Pongo said, raising his voice by a decibel. "You may have been born last. You may have been born a bit smaller than your brothers and sisters. But none of that makes you any less valuable or any less worth than the others. You are a miracle pup Lucky. You must know that."

Lucky was stunned but was still not quite convinced. "But Patch, he…"

"He sacrificed himself to save you because he loves...loved you Lucky."

"But why'd they do it?" Lucky asked, his voice raw from grief. "Why did they kill Patch? He never did anything to anyone."

"Because some men are just terrible Lucky," Perdita said sadly. "Some of them are willing to do terrible things in order to get what they want, even hurt those who have done them no harm."

Lucky looked at his mother and then back to his father, new tears forming.

"It's not fair," he cried, approaching his father, who readily held him in a comforting hug. "It's not fair!"

"I know son," Pongo whispered, crying openly as well. "Oh Patchy, my boy. My poor boy."

The rest of pups continued to mourn their brother. Some mourned in silence while others mourned in open tears.

Perdita remained where she was as did Penny. They nestled by Patch so that they could savor whatever body warmth he had left before he goes stone cold.

So lost they were in their grief that nothing else around them seemed to register.

Not the pale, luminous moonlight.

Not the foreboding nature of Hell Hall.

Not even the steady heartbeat that suddenly came among them.

* * *

A pair of eyes slowly opened.

One of which was shrouded in inky blackness.

A spot.

A patch, hence his namesake.

He saw nothing but darkness.

Heard nothing but dead silence.

Then his senses started to kick in.

His hearing returned first. What he heard was the sound of soft but wounded sobbing all round him. As though he were at a funeral.

_Why do I hear crying? And why do those voices sound so familiar?_

Then his sense of smell kicked in.

_That scent...Mum? Dad? Penny? Lucky? _

Excitement overcame his mind.

_I must be home! Everything must've been just a bad dream?_

Taste.

_Yech! Ew! What's that nasty, salty taste in my mouth?_

Touch.

_Ow, my head. Feels like my head is in a vice. And yet...I feel so warm and...it's as though I'm nestled with...Mum! It's gotta be Mum! But then why is she crying? Is she hurt?_

A terrible thought occurred to him.

_Lucky! Is he alright?! What is going on?!_

And now finally, his sight returned and light returned to the world.

_The moon. Wow, it's so beautiful. Wait...hang on...where…?_

Patch, without moving, used his eyes to observe his surroundings. He looked over and saw that he was indeed nestled next to mother.

But she was crying, crying as though she were in great pain.

Patch looked the other way to see his sister, Penny nestled by him as well. She was sobbing as well.

_Penny? But she doesn't snuggle. Not even with me._

She didn't seem to notice him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Patch then looked forward and saw the remainder of his family.

His eyes shot open when he saw his father.

_Dad's here too! I really must be home. _

_Pepper's here too. And Freckles. Roly. Cadpig. Jewel. Two-Tone. Fidget. Whizzer. Thunder. Dipstick. Spotty. Purdy. But...why? Why are they crying?! Why?! Wait! Where's…?_

Then he saw him, there holding onto to dad as though his life depended on it. He was sobbing as well.

And he finally spoke.

"Lucky, you're ok."

The sobbing stopped at once as though a spell had been cast.

Patch noticed that all eyes were settled on him.

Everyone gasped sharply.

There were looks of bewilderment, shock and disbelief.

"Patch?" Lucky croaked, his voice sounding raw.

"Lucky, what's wrong?" Patch asked, very confused. "Why's everyone crying?"

"PATCH!" Lucky cried as he dashed towards his brother, tears flowing like a spring as he crashed into his brother, nuzzling into his neck like it was the last time he'd do it.

"Ow, hey! Take it easy Luck," Patch groaned in discomfort.

But then he felt something warm and wet connect with the side of his head.

It was his mother's tongue and she was kissing him as though she were trying to lick the fur off his head.

"Oh Patch!" Perdita cried in relief. "My baby! My sweet, sweet boy, you're alright! I thought we lost you!"

_Lost me?_

"What do you mean mother?"

His question was ignored. Everyone in the room was just happy and elated. And they showered it all on Patch now that the silence was broken.

"Patchy!" Penny said, now crying with joy instead of unfathomable sadness. "I thought I'd never see you again." She nuzzled and kissed Patch repeatedly.

Freckles managed to slip his head underneath Patch's. "You sure had us worried big brother."

Pepper playfully tugged on Patch's ear with his teeth. "You can say that again," he said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright," Pongo said, crying happily as well. "Don't crowd him kids, give Patch some room to breathe."

Not wishing to leave their brother's side, they all parted hesitantly, but eventually they did with some final nuzzles and kisses.

Lucky was the last to part from Patch.

"Oh Patch," Pongo said as he nuzzled his son, relief coming off him in waves. "You're alright, you're alright. I'm so glad."

"Dad? Is this a dream?" Patch asked, still a bit confused.

Pongo laughed and shook his head. "No son, your mother and I are really here."

Patch smiled. "Then all this was just a bad dream? Getting taken by those thugs and…"

Patch stopped when he saw the room he was in and its contents, including the shattered cabinet and the makeshift barricade at the entryway of the room.

_This room…_

"It wasn't a dream?" Patch asked gravely.

"I'm afraid not Patch," Pongo said regrettably.

"Then we really were taken and this is Hell Hall?"

Pongo nodded. "But we're here now and we're going home, together."

Patch could cry.

"Where are the others? The puppies?"

"They went with the Colonel," Pepper answered. "They're safe."

_They're ok then. That's a relief. Wait, the Colonel?_

"Who's the Colonel?"

"He's this sheepdog who lives at this old barn south of here. That cat, Tibbs - I think that's his name - they're working together."

Patch raised an eyebrow. "A cat and a dog working together?"

"I know, go figure," Freckles said.

But something still puzzled him.

"Why was everyone crying just now?" Patch asked.

No one answered him, not right away anyway.

His siblings looked at each other, as though hoping the other might have an answer that they didn't.

"Well…" Pongo said. "You see son...that is to say…"

"You died," Penny said suddenly.

"Penny!" Perdita said sternly.

Patch was speechless. And then he chuckled. "Ha, w-what?"

"It's true Patch," Pongo said. "Your heart stopped beating. You weren't breathing. I...I double-checked."

_What?! But how...that long-legged brute Jasper. I bit him. Made him mad. He chased me and he killed me._

"How am I still alive then?" Patch asked.

"Well...we don't rightly know," Pongo said uncertain.

"Who cares?!" Freckles cried. "He's alive now, that's what matters right?"

"Yeah, who cares?" Pepper agreed.

"Yes," Perdita said. "What matters now is that we're all together again."

Pongo nodded. "Here here."

Perdita proceeded to lovingly nuzzle Patch as though she would never get another chance. Pongo did the very same.

And then all of them were joined together in one big group hug so to speak.

Patch's mind was still reeling from all this but he didn't care now.

He was just happy to be with his family again.

Patch never wanted this moment to end.

Pongo's ears perked up when he heard something from outside the room.

"Perdy," he said suddenly.

"Pongo?" Perdita said, slightly alarmed. "What is it?" But then her ears picked it up too.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Wait here, I'm going to take a look."

Pongo got up and headed to the exit, very quietly.

He stopped short from where he could visible from the bottom of the stairs and he extended his right ear so that he might hear better.

What he heard was the sound of someone groaning painfully and with tremendous effort.

Pongo then craned his head so that he could take a peek.

His suspicions were correct. Jasper had stirred from unconsciousness and now he was trying to get back up.

"We need to go now," Pongo whispered.

"But the stairs are the only way out!" Perdita said.

Pongo looked his mate right in the eye. "Take the kids and hide them underneath that bed."

"What will you do?"

Pongo gave her the most serious and foreboding look he'd ever given her. "I know that I can beat him in a fight and he's injured, he'll either run or go down for good."

Perdita gasped. "What are you saying?"

"The lives of our little ones are still at stake Perdy. It's either us or them."

Perdita's heart skipped a beat but then she nodded. "Be careful darling."

"Daddy?" Lucky whispered.

"Go with your mother Lucky, I'll be right back, I promise."

"Come along kids," Perdita said right before regarding Patch.

"Patch dear, can you walk?"

Patch attempted to get to his feet. "I think so-uggh!"

He cried out in pain and slumped to the floor but Penny managed to support and keep him from hitting the floor.

"Thanks sis."

Perdita picked Patch in her mouth and crawled under the bed, followed by the rest of the children.

Seeing that his family were out of sight, he very carefully and very quietly leapt over the makeshift blockade.

He loomed over the stairs and saw that Jasper had just picked himself up off the floor. He was nursing an aching head as well as a raw, bloodied hand and wrist.

* * *

Jasper groaned. "Blimey...that little monster...this job...it's more trouble than it's worth."

He was swaying a bit, still groggy from the attack and the nasty plummet down the stairs.

Jasper was angry, but now he was frightened. His fear outweighed his rage for the threat of a mad dog out for his neck lingered like a shadow on his mind and spirit.

_I have to get out of here. Gotta grab Horace and scram._

And then he heard it.

That terrible, otherworldly growl belonging to the hellhound who savaged him so relentlessly. That hellish snark that he now associated with impending death.

It was coming from on top of the stairs behind him.

Jasper dared not turn.

If he had to look into pinpricks of dead light in place for its eyes again, he might go mad.

He decided that he would run for it.

_Cruella can't pay me enough for this._

He started running.

The snarl became incessant barking.

Jasper kept his eyes forward but now he heard the sound of feet scurrying down the stairs and scratching as though those feet had claws.

The beast was after him.

"Get away from me!" Jasper shouted.

The sound was getting nearer.

In a matter of moments, the creature would be upon him.

And drag his soul straight down to Hell.

His fear rose to desperation as Jasper looked about for any opening that could serve as an escape route.

He spotted a large window at the end of the hallway.

He ran faster, even when his long legs aches, he did not stop running, not even to see if the beast was any closer.

He was merely a few feet from the window.

And he jumped straight through it.

* * *

Pongo watched the Badun make a run for it across the snowy courtyard of the mansion.

_That worked out better than I thought._

He watched as Jasper got into the truck and drove off. Soon after, the fat one…

_What was his name? Horace, yes, Horace._

Horace ran after the truck, waving his arms, trying to get his brother's attention.

The truck suddenly stopped and backed up. Horace got in and they drove off into the distance of the county, out of sight.

_Hopefully, we've seen the last of them._

Pongo ran back the way he came.

* * *

"Patch?"

"Yes Lucky?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Lucky looked at his brother confused.

"For saving my life?"

Patch scrunched his brow, trying to remember. His head still hurt. He couldn't remember as far back as being cornered in the living room of the mansion.

"I'm sorry Luck, I can't remember anything beyond what I've been told."

"You don't remember biting Jasper?" Penny asked.

_I did what?! That would explain the nasty taste of salty copper in my mouth._

"Perdy!"

The 15 and their mother looked up from their spot underneath the bed.

"It's your father. Kids, wait here."

Perdita got up and crawled from under the bed.

With their mother gone, Penny scooched over to lie down beside Patch. She laid her head onto his back.

"Is this ok? It doesn't hurt does it?" she asked.

"No, it's fine," Patch said groggily.

"Stay awake Patch," Lucky exclaimed. "Mum said stay awake."

"I know, I know."

_Blimey. I never thought I'd get tired of attention._

"Was what happened really that bad?" Patch asked.

"That bad?!" Freckles said slightly indignant. "Patch, you died."

"All of us were just so scared," Penny said. "I didn't know what we were going to do."

"We're afraid that if you fall asleep, you wouldn't wake up," Lucky squeaked, close to tears again.

"Take it easy Luck, I'm alright. Really."

"You just now came back from the other side Patchy," Penny said. "We just want to make sure you stay that way."

_Patchy? She hasn't called me that since we were weaned. _

"Penny, don't worry about me."

"I can't help it!" she shouted.

Patch was taken aback by this.

Even the others were taken aback by their eldest sister's outburst.

"Do you know how I scared I was?! I felt like I was going to shut down completely! What it felt like we've never see your smile again! It was unbearable!"

Penny started crying. Even though Patch was alive and relatively well, the wound of his passing, however brief, was still open and aching.

Patch managed to get to his feet and very gradually, approached his sister and started licking away her tears.

"Please don't cry Penny. I'm so, so sorry you went through all that." Patch regarded the rest of his siblings who all looked at him with deep sadness as well. "That all of you went through all that. But I promise, I'm not going to die. I won't."

"You promise?" Cadpig asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to-"

"Patch! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Penny cried.

If the circumstances were different, the 15 might have laughed but not this time.

Patch kept himself from chuckling, understanding how upset his sister is and how serious this was.

"I promise Penny."

Penny finally calmed down, if only a little. "Thank you. I'll hold you to that."

"Me too," Pepper said.

"Me three," Freckles exclaimed.

"We all will, right guys?!" Thunder cried, rallying the others.

"YEAH!"

Patch smiled, his heart soaring by his family's love, devotion and loyalty.

_Maybe I could get used to this._

"Children!"

The 15 turned to see their father poking his head underneath the white sheet covering the bed.

"All clear kids, all clear."

* * *

It took some time, given Patch's injuries, but the Pongo's and their puppies managed to make their way to the farm across from Hell Hall. The other 84 Dalmatian puppies had been waiting patiently for the Pongo's to meet with them.

Upon hearing what the Badun's were planning to do to the puppies on Cruella's orders, the Pongo's were utterly shocked. They were aware that this Jasper was intending to skin Patch alive but they thought it was just his own cruelty and that it was not intended for the whole lot of them.

It took some consideration but Pongo has decided that rather than leave the 84 to fend for themselves, they would take them home with them, confident that their pets would never turn them away.

However, before making the long journey back to a London, certain precautions had to be taken, not only for their own safety, but also to assure that Patch's injuries are not aggravated along the journey.

If the conditions are too grave for Patch to make the trip, they would have no choice but to wait until he's well enough to move on his own. Given the direness of the situation, they cannot afford to be slowed down.

Thankfully, there was still time. The Badun's fled with their _tails between their legs_ if you will. And with any luck, they would be coming back to try and finish the job.

With the advantage of the Twilight Bark, they would keep abreast of the whereabouts of the Badun's and Cruella de Vil.

Until they receive word of their position and intention, the Pongo's and the 99 would remain hidden in the barn.

Thankfully, the Colonel managed to make contact with a medical hound, a greyhound named Patricia who specializes in the treatment of abused dogs, especially puppies. Given her great speed, she was able to make to the farm in a less than an hour.

Much to the relief of the Pongo's and the other 14, none of Patch's wounds were even critical. Just a few gashes, deep scratches, and renegade splinters.

However, he had three broken ribs and two bruised. Dr. Patricia was able to bind them but given her lack of access to proper supplies, this would not be a permanent fix. Patch would need a proper doctor and soon.

Plus, given that some of Patch's wounds were left without proper treatment, he came down with a fever. Because Dr. Patricia had the foresight to bring a vaccine for fighting fevers in dogs, Patch was treated and his fever would kept at bay for the time being. With plenty of rest, he should make a rapid recovery.

So long as he did not do anything too strenuous.

"Any word Colonel?" Pongo asked urgently.

"None yet Pingo, eh Pongo, but I'll alert you if anything comes up, what," the Colonel said in his usually thick and authoritative accent. "How's the lad?"

Pongo sighed. "His fever has gone down a bit, thank Heaven, but he still needs rest. I hope it's not too much trouble Colonel."

The Colonel scoffed. "Oh ho no, no trouble at all. It is our duty and our pleasure to safeguard those in need. For Queen and country, that's what."

"I don't know how to ever thank you Colonel, you and all of your subordinates."

The Colonel cleared his throat. "Nothing at all. All in the line of duty Mr Pongo."

Suddenly, in the distance, a bark was heard. An alert to be sure.

"That sounds like Duke," the Colonel said. "He must have news."

Perching himself on the open barn door, Colonel barked, calling for whatever news his neighbor had to offer.

Duke answered.

And the Colonel smiled. "You heard that I'm sure Pongo?"

Pongo smiles as well. "Yes, this is wonderful!" He turned and ran towards the stable where Perdita and the others were being held.

"Perdy! We have good news!"

Perdita was overseeing the work of Dr. Patricia as she tended to a sleeping Patch, who had nodded off due to the effects of the vaccine.

Also watching the doctor at work were Penny, Pepper, Freckles and of course Lucky. The rest of the puppies were sound asleep in the remaining stables.

Perdita looked up to see her mate enter the stable. "Yes Pongo?"

"The Badun's were last seen in Norfolk, the county north of here. They have not stopped for anything but food and fuel. They're heading north."

Perdita smiled, albeit a small one. "So that means…"

"They're not coming back anytime soon, which means we don't have to worry about them following us."

Perdita sighed in relief. "That's wonderful but we still have that devil woman to contend with."

Perdita was right. Even without her cohorts, Cruella was still dangerous. She would be back at Hell Hall first thing in the morning and dawn was almost upon them.

And once she's discovered what has happened, she'll be mad as Hell. She'll tear the world apart to find the puppies. And this farm will be in the first line of sight. They could not stay as Cruella would surely find them if they did and they could not leave as Patch was in no shape for the journey ahead.

"We'll have to deal with her here and now then," Pongo said.

"How?" Perdita asked.

Pongo was at a loss. "I...I'll think of something."

"I think I might have a few ideas."

The Pongo's looked up to see the horse wearing a red British military blanket in the stable next to there's, the Captain, regarding them with his usual dutiful and valiant demeanor.

"We could trap her in Hell Hall, lure her inside and seal the doors."

Pongo thought about for a moment. "That could work but just how long do you think it will hold before she claws her way out?"

"Why don't we try to alert the humans? Alert the police?" Sgt. Tibbs suggested.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, it could take hours before any police arrive here," Perdita said. "Besides, how could we possibly alert the police? They don't speak canine."

"Nothing to worry about miss," the Colonel said. "We've had dealings with the police before but we never contact them unless it was an emergency."

"B-but sir, Scotland Yard is an emergency service. No one contacts them unless it is an emergency," Sgt. Tibbs stammered.

"Oh, oh yes of course." The Colonel agreed. "All we have to do is pick up the phone, dial Scotland Yard and leave the receiver open. Once they answer, we start a commotion and they come running by thunder!"

"Brilliant!" Pongo exclaimed happily but then his smile dropped. "But how we keep Cruella from leaving?"

"Her car!" Perdita said. "If we can put it out of order somehow, she'll have no means of escape."

"What if she tries to steal the Captain?" Penny asked. "Use him to escape?"

The Captain snorted. "I'd like to see her try."

"Colonel, is there anywhere the children can go if Cruella comes here?" Pongo asked.

The Colonel shook his head. "Nowhere safe I'm afraid. They certainly can't go to the Master's house. He doesn't like strangers and he's rather...volatile, catching up in years as well as bad memories of the war."

Pongo looked stricken but the Colonel was determined. "Don't fret Pongo, we always have a plan. That devil woman won't know what hit her."

The Captain chuckled. "Oh she might."

* * *

Dawn.

The devil car arrived right at the gate and none too gently.

Cruella de Vil noticed that the Badun's truck was nowhere in sight. And judging by the tracks, it had been hours since they've left.

They had left one of the doors wide open and the buildup of snow inside made it all the more clear that the Badun's had quite literally left the building.

Enraged, Cruella screamed to the heavens and yanked her hair. She stormed inside and when she made it to the living room to find that there was not a single Dalmatian puppy, she went absolutely livid.

"THIEVING SCOUNDRELS!" she screamed. "I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN TO THE VERY ENDS OF THE EARTH AND SKIN THEM ALIVE MYSELF!"

Cruella spotted the television in the corner. Just seeing it made her sick as it reminded her of those lackwit bruisers.

She grabbed it and tossed it out through the first window she could find, shattering it.

"I'll find those puppies!" she raged. "And I'll have those coats if it's the last thing I do! No one outfoxes Cruella de Vil!"

At first there was nothing but silence, with the exception of the cold wind outside.

But then another voice spoke.

"_Consider your arrest warrant as good as signed then Ms. de Vil._"

Cruella nearly jumped out of her skin, including the ones she was wearing right now.

She looked about her for an intruder that wasn't there.

"Who's there?" she demanded, sweat beginning to form on her pale brow.

"_Just follow the sound of my voice Ms. de Vil._"

Cruella's ears caught the sound coming from the east wall of the room, but there was no one there. Nothing at all. Except…

A telephone sitting idly on a pedestal meant for a bust. It's receiver was open.

Cruella approached with terrible dread. She picked it up and spoke into it.

"Inspec...Inspector Gordon?"

"_At your service Ms. de Vil._"

"How...how…?" Cruella stammered.

"_Does it matter? I don't know who had the foresight to leave this phone on the line and the receiver open, I only know that it has given us enough proof that you had something to do…no, that you had everything to do with the kidnapping of those 15 Dalmatian puppies. I've already sent out the order to bring you in for questioning at least. Do the smart thing poppet, turn yourself in. Don't make us hunt you down like a-_"

Cruella ripped out the receiver and then the phone out of the wall. She tossed it into the open fireplace.

Cruella was now breathing hard with anger, her eyes wide and wild. The sound of her heartbeat was in her ears to the point of becoming deafening.

And a twisted cartoon of a smile stretched onto her face.

"I'm not going to jail. They won't get me," she said.

She eyed the open fireplace. And then the oil lamp on its mantle. Her eyes glinted a hellish glow.

"Nothing here, not even this house will be here. They'll have nothing. And I'll be long gone."

Her voice dropped to a dangerous and hollow whisper.

"I always wanted to burn down a house."

* * *

In the distance, right on the top of Hell Hall, the Pongo's and the Captain saw a glinting light. It was reflected from the sun on the surface of a piece of broken glass, per arrangement between the Colonel and the Pongo's.

"There's the signal!" Pongo exclaimed, sounding utterly pleased.

The Captain smiled. "Now that devil woman will have nowhere to hide."

Perdita sighed in relief. She seemed to have been holding her breath very often in the past few days. "Now we just need to keep her from leaving."

Pongo nodded. "With the blockades we set up for every exit in the house, she'll be hard pressed to. And her car won't be going anywhere now. The Sergeant's signal all but confirms that."

The Captain chuckled. "Tibbs is not only an expert in espionage but also in sabotage."

"Dad? Mother?"

The Pongo's turned to see Lucky looking up at them. He seemed troubled.

"What's wrong son?" Pongo asked.

"Well...you see…"

"Is something wrong with Patch?" Perdita asked with growing alarm.

"No, no. He's ok. It's just...well...what if this plan backfires?"

Pongo raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean Lucky?"

"Like what if the mad lady snaps and does something crazy?"

"Mad lady?" Perdita said.

"It's what all the other puppies have been calling her."

Pongo and Perdita were slightly taken aback by such a word, but thought better of it than to comment on it further.

"You might be right son but I don't think we have anything more to fear from Cruella, not anymore," Pongo said confidently. "She can't escape that house so easily and she can't drive off. At this point, she's at checkmate."

Penny approached from behind Lucky. "Dad, do you remember what you said when we were born? When Roger told Cruella off when she tried to buy us?"

Pongo stared at his daughter in wonder. "I said that she was gone for good."

"That's right," Penny nodded. "And then later on, she sent two men to take us away. None of us saw it coming."

_She's so smart, so discerning. Just like her mother. I hadn't considered it because I had no idea what that vile woman was capable of, that she'd have the audacity to do something so terrible. And now that she's cornered, there's no telling what she might do._

Pongo turned to his mate. "Perdita, take the kids and hide in the woods. Just like we planned. I'll stay here and make sure Patch is watched over."

"What are you planning to do Pongo?"

"Just wait and see."

"Uh dad," Lucky said suddenly alarmed.

"Just a moment son," Pongo said. "And I'll come get you when it's safe alright?"

"Dad!"

""Lucky please wait," Perdita said sternly. "Alright but be careful dear."

She kissed him and then-

"Mum! Dad! The house is on fire!" Lucky shouted.

_What?!_

Pongo and Perdita looked at their son in shock. And then looked out the open barn door.

There was a massive cloud of smoke coming from Hell Hall and it was getting higher. And there was a glimmer of flame that could be seen through one of the windows nearest to the front door of the mansion.

"Merciful Heaven!" Pongo cried.

Perdita's dropped open in utter mortification. "I don't believe it! I knew she was strange in the head but this?!"

"Perdy, take the children and run! Now!"

Perdita was stricken. "Pongo?"

"Just go!" Pongo commanded.

"You're going to save her aren't you?"

Pongo gave her a quick kiss and he bolted out. "I won't be long!" he shouted back.

* * *

Pongo was halfway across the snowy field when he ran into the Colonel and Sgt. Tibbs.

The Sergeant looked like he had just been rolling around in soot.

"Pongo?!" The Colonel cried. "Where are you going?!"

Pongo did not stop running, not even to answer the Colonel. He just kept running, fast as lightning, towards the smoldering Hell Hall.

_Despite everything she's done, I cannot in good conscience leave her to such a gruesome fate._

Pongo was at the front door of the mansion. He had taken the same fire poker that the Badun Jasper meant use to pop off his children and used the bar the door shut.

Grabbing the fire poker in his teeth, Pongo pulled as hard as he could. If it weren't for the cold weather, it would've terribly hot due to the fire.

He yanked the fire poker free and the door, very slowly, opened. A mass of smoke erupted out of the door. Holding his breath, Pongo ran inside.

The living room was only a few rooms down and that was where the blaze was its strongest.

_The smoke will make it difficult for me to track her scent. I will have to hear for her._

Pongo dashed into the house, taking great care to avoid any potential hazards be it from burning or unstable structure due to the fire weakening the foundation.

Just before he reached what used to be the living room, he noticed a crumpled burning pile of what looked like fur.

Arctic fox fur.

_She made it out of the room but was forced to abandon her precious fur coat._

As he ran through the burning hall, he caught sight of someone in the distance crawling across the floor.

_There._

* * *

It almost took all of his strength to drag Cruella out of the burning building.

The woman was coughing her lungs out. Her black dress was winged but still in one piece. One of the heels of her red high heels snapped off. And her face was covered in soot, the white portion of her hair as well.

But she was alive.

Cruella got on her knees as she looked up at the smoldering remains of her abandoned home. She shivered and realized that her fur coat was missing.

She screamed.

"My fur!" she cried. "My beautiful, beautiful fur!" And she burst into hysterical tears.

Pongo looked at her with contempt and pity. He shook his head and walked away, leaving Ms. de Vil in the snow.

And then his sharp ears perked up as they caught of something approaching.

Sirens.

* * *

"I hope they're alright."

"The local police have already been alerted Anita, I'm sure they're alright."

"I can scarcely believe Cruella would do such a thing Roger."

Roger regarded his wife with skepticism. "She did say that we would be sorry dear."

"Yes, but sending men to break into our house and steal the puppies?!"

"Anita, you've known this woman, longer than I, better than I. Are you truly surprised to learn of her ill-intentions?"

Anita looked downward, wringing her hands. "I've had my suspicions regarding her mental stability, but I've always given her the benefit of the doubt. But I never suspected that her treachery was of this magnitude."

Roger caressed one of Anita's hands with his own. "Hell Hall isn't far, we should be there before...before…" Roger trailed off as he spotted something in the distance. His eyes grew huge.

"Roger dear?" Anita said concerned. "What's wrong?" She looked forward and her hand flew to her mouth.

Smoke.

A massive column of it rising to the sky.

It came from the direction of their destination, Hell Hall.

"Hurry Roger, hurry!"

Roger Radcliff stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Will she be alright doctor?" Anita asked.

"Not for a while I'm afraid," Dr. MaCready said in his thick Scottish accent.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"I had to sedate her. So much so that she no longer knows that she's on the earth."

"Was she in pain?"

"No, not pain. There's not a mark on her, not a single burn."

Anita cocked her head. "I...I don't understand."

"I'm saying that Ms. de Vil is more than just strange in the head. She's mad, stark-raving mad."

"But how?" Roger said. "How?"

"I honestly couldn't say. Can't be the loss of her ancestral home. It's been abandoned for years. Besides, it's been suspected that she's the one who started the fire."

Anita was mortified but Roger simply frowned as though he weren't surprised. "Are you sure Doctor?" Anita asked.

"The authorities have just confirmed that the fire was deliberate and she was the only one near it."

"And yet she got caught in the fire?" Roger said.

The good doctor grimaced. "Yes, apparently she trapped herself somehow."

"But why did she do it?" Anita asked.

"Starting the fire or the puppy napping?"

"Both."

"I think I can answer both."

The Radcliff's turned to see a old face approaching.

"Inspector Gordon?"

The man tipped his bowler's hat. "In the flesh and at your service."

The Inspector's face became dead serious. "We received a phone call from persons unknown. Whoever it was left the receiver open and we managed to overhear Ms. de Vil's entire involvement in the crime. As for the fire, once she realized she was caught, I'd say that she snapped and startled the fire in order to cover up her crime, which, excuse the expression, _backfired_."

"And the puppies?" Anita asked stricken. "Did you find them?"

The Inspector shook his head. "I'm afraid not Mrs Radcliff. We tore the house apart, we found no trace of any animal in there. With any luck, they've either run off or they're in the possession of the Badun's."

Roger's brow furrowed. "The men who broke into our home and took the puppies?"

"The very same. Reports came in that they were spotted in Norfolk. Won't be long before my lads nab them."

The Inspector's look turned sympathetic. "My apologies about…" He trailed off but the Radcliff's understood.

"Thank you Inspector," Roger said. "I just...can't believe that Pongo and...Perdy would run away."

Anita said nothing, the great sadness of her darling Dalmatian still fresh on her mind and heart.

"If it's any comfort," Inspector Gordon said, "to hazard a guess, I'd say they went looking for their puppies. Perhaps even they're ahead of us of finding them."

Roger was less than impressed but he did not show it. "They'd have to travel a great distance to even get this far Inspector."

"Would you not do the same if it were your children?"

The Radcliff's looked humbled. "Of course we would," Anita said. "We'd move mountains if it were our own."

Before they could converse further, the sound of eager barking filled the air.

All those present quieted themselves to listen. It was clearly a dog barking and it was getting closer.

_It can't be,_ Roger thought. _Could it?_

Before Roger knew what happened, a flash of black and white overcame him, knocking him off his feet.

"Pongo?" Roger said.

The next thing he felt was the sensation of something warm and wet on his face. He knew that tongue anywhere.

"Pongo, it is you!" Roger cried happily. He hugged the Dalmatian around the neck very tightly. "Oh Pongo boy, I missed you so much!"

Pongo responded with a happy bark.

The Inspector was both amused and in awe. "Bless my soul, far ahead of us indeed."

Anita was elated to see her husband's dog again, safe and sound, but almost instantly that elation turned to concern when she saw that her own dog was nowhere in sight.

"Pongo," Anita said, kneeling to get the dog's attention. "Where's Perdita?"

Pongo cocked his head at her but then immediately Roger's sleeve with his teeth, pulling him in the direction of the farmhouse.

"Whoa! Easy boy, what's the matter?"

Pongo lets go and runs in the direction of the farmhouse. He stops and turns to face his pet. He barks and continues on his way.

"He wants you to follow him," Inspector Gordon said.

"I think you're right Inspector," Roger agreed as he took his wife's hand. "Come along Anita, I think Pongo is leading us to Perdita."

_And the puppies as well hopefully._

* * *

"Dr. Patricia, how is Patch?"

The greyhound looked up from her patient to address Perdita.

"His fever has gone down but I have run out of supplies. I don't have anything to redress the wounds or anything left to treat the infections. The nearest place I could fetch supplies would be nearly 50 miles from here, but hopefully with the arrival of the authorities, that will no longer be necessary."

"Is his life in danger?"

Patricia shook her head. "For now, he's out of danger. But unless he receives proper treatment, he won't get better and eventually his wounds will worsen. I had to remove the old bindings so that his wounds don't get infected."

Perdita looked down at her son, who laid nestling next to her. He was asleep but he was stirring and whimpering softly, his wounds taking their toll.

"Oh my boy," Perdita cooed licking the top of his head. "My sweet, brave boy."

Patricia smiled at the loving display. "Perdita, forgive me for bringing this up but are you quite certain that Patch was...well...you know…"

Perdita's heart sank upon reliving the memory. "Dead? Yes, I'm certain of it. He wasn't breathing. He had no heartbeat. I checked so often that I thought I'd go mad."

"And he just woke up? Just like that?"

Perdita nodded. "Yes. One moment his heart wasn't beating and then it was beating stronger than ever. I checked many times to make sure. I can't explain it, I only know that it has happened. My baby like my youngest has cheated death."

Patricia was almost speechless. "He's really something, isn't he?"

Perdita smiled. "He really is, our little hero."

"Perdy!"

Perdita and Patricia looked up to see Pongo entering the barn very quickly.

"Pongo, have you brought the authorities? Do they have someone who can treat Patch?"

Pongo grinned. "I'm merely sure of it Perdy and that's not all I brought."

Perdita sniffed the air as her nose caught onto a familiar scent, one she has smelt in weeks.

_Anita?_

"Perdita?"

Perdita looked up to see a familiar face, the face of her oldest friend and companion. She barked happily but did not move her spot, not wishing to leave the side of her son.

Anita knelt down in the bay of the open stable. "Oh Perdita, darling!" She looked down at what her dog was nestled with and she gasped sharply.

"Patch!" Anita said mortified by the clear signs of abuse that this pup has endured. "What on earth have those brutes done to you?"

Perdita whimpered, making clear her distress over the condition of her pup.

Anita looked to the door. "Roger dear! Come quick!"

"What is it dear?" Roger said with an edge of alarm. He entered the barn and looked over his wife's shoulder to see what it was that alarmed her.

He gasped as well. "Oh no. Patch!" He quickly ran to the door and put his open hand to his mouth and called out, "Inspector, we need an animal doctor! Quickly!"

Pongo and Perdita remained by Patch's side. His breathing became more labored as his fever started rising once more. He was stirring as though sleeping was painful. Perdita continued to clean his wounds as best she could while Pongo nuzzled him, whispering words of comfort to him.

The remaining 15 puppies laid in the stable, none of them taking their eyes off their brother. The other 84 stayed in the remaining stables.

"This way Doctor!"

Pongo and Perdita watched as a woman they didn't recognize entered the barnhouse. She had what appeared to be a stethoscope around her neck and she was carrying a black leather bag.

She knelt down and looked over Patch. She grimaced. "I'll need to treat this one right away."

She reached out to pick him up but Perdita lowered her head, blocking the doctor's attempt.

Anita stepped in. "It's alright Perdita, Dr. Knightly is here to help Patch."

Perdita looked at her human companion with skepticism. Anita then laid an assuring hand on her dog, which seemed to get the message across. Perdita gave her consent in the form of giving the good doctor enough room to pick Patch up without obstruction.

"Don't worry," Dr. Knightly said with the gentleness of a mother. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

Given that the 84 puppies had no owners as the one who bought and paid for them was now a raving madwoman, Scotland Yard had little choice but to have them sent back to the pet shops...

…,at least until the Radcliff's asked to be allowed to keep them. The Inspector was surprised by this request. A married couple to take care of not 17 Dalmatians but a hundred and one?

Despite the Inspector's protests, the Radcliff's were insistent, especially Roger.

When the Inspector protested that the Radcliff's cannot afford keeping the puppies, Roger brought up the fact that the recent musical hit he had just composed had won him more than enough money for the prospect of taking care of 101 Dalmatians.

The Inspector remembered the song alright. While he had his own reservations of the song, he agreed. It was a big hit.

Eventually after much coaxing, the Inspector agreed to turn over the 84 Dalmatian puppies. Their home in London would clearly not do for keeping them all, so the Radcliff's decided to make preparations to buy a place in the country, one that has more than enough room for all of them. It's not like they didn't have the money for it.

Seeing that their car was clearly too small to carry all 101 Dalmatians, a new mode of transportation had to be provided. Fortunately, a truck was graciously lent to the Radcliff's by one of the Royal Lancers currently posted at the same base under the command of a Major General S.F. Smedley, the same base where the farmhouse belonging to the Colonel is located.

It wasn't long before the entire family, both man and dog were on their way back home to London, at least until their new piece of land could be bought and made available for moving in.

The Radcliff's took the truck while the Inspector agreed to drive their personal car back with them, so that they could be close to their dogs.

As for Patch, his condition was stabilized. Dr. Kingsley managed to bind his broken and bruised ribs. She cleaned the gashes on his back and head and dress them as well. She even had a vaccine on hand to treat his rising fever.

However, he would need close care and attention if he was going to recover without any permanent damage. Getting him back to London would be crucial for this.

And now the entire Dalmatian family rode in the back of the truck for the long journey home to London.

Knowing that they were now out of danger, especially Patch, the Pongo's managed to doze off to some much needed sleep. The 99 puppies soon followed.

However, some of them could not stay asleep. Some of them were still too restless to sleep.

Lucky stirred from his spot. He stood up and looked about his surroundings.

He saw Freckles and Pepper sleeping soundly next to each other while Jewel was resting on top of them, instinctively grooming herself while doing so.

Roly was sleeping on his back, muttering about Kanine Krunchies in his sleep.

Fidget was of course fidgeting in his sleep, scratching himself and kicking out constantly. None of the puppies seemed to be bothered by it, too deep in their slumber to even register it.

Two-Tone, Cadpig, and Purdy were all sleeping in a bundle, harnessing each other's warmth for the cold drive home.

Dipstick, Spotty, Thunder, and Whizzer were doing much the same.

Penny of course was sleeping very soundly and very closely to Patch - now appropriately bandaged per the courtesy of Dr. Kingsley - who was resting a pillow as to keep him comfortable and so that his recovery would not be aggravated during the long trip.

Pongo and Perdita were sleeping right by the front of the truck's rig, very closely to Patch.

Lucky very quietly approached his older brother, taking great care to not disturb his brothers and sisters, including the new extensions to his family.

It took much careful maneuvering seeing that the truck was in motion, but after a few short minutes, Lucky reached Patch's side.

He did not want to stir him from his sleep but Lucky had something he needed to say before anything else happened. He just prayed his brother would understand, that he would be well enough and have the patience to hear him out.

Lucky was just about to lower his head to whisper into his brother's ear to wake him until-

"What? What is it Luck?"

Lucky had to force himself to keep from gasping. "Patch, you're awake."

"Couldn't sleep either eh?" Patch said groggily. He raised his head and sat on his haunches.

He yawned. "Why aren't you asleep Lucky?"

"I'm afraid," Lucky whispered.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Patch asked, slightly annoyed. "That devil woman is gone, she's being sent to a madhouse. And those two Badun's are wanted men on the run."

"It's not them I'm afraid of Patch, it's about you."

"Me?"

Lucky's eyes started to sting, indicating that tears were starting to form. "When that Badun chased after you...I was so scared, so miserably frightened that I tried to go after you."

_Very dangerous thing for you to do Luck, but then again, who am I to talk._

"And when we found you and you were...I...I didn't know what I'd do."

Lucky was openly crying now. He never seemed to have enough tears for everything that has happened.

Patch sighed. "Luck, come here," he said, extended his forelegs. "I don't want to see you cry anymore."

Lucky looked at him. "Are you sure? You're still hurt."

"I'm well enough for hugs so long as they're not too tight. Now get over here."

Tears ran freely down Lucky's cheeks as he lovingly embraced his brother as though he might disappear if he let go.

"Patch, thank you," Lucky whispered.

Patch didn't have to ask what Lucky meant this time as his memories of that bloody scene have come back to him.

"You're welcome Luck."

"I was so scared," Lucky sobbed. "I thought I was going to die."

"I was scared too," Patch croaked, coming to tears as well. "Scared that I'd lose you."

Lucky sobbing subsided slightly. "You were amazing Patch, just like Thunderbolt."

Patch gasped inwardly. "Really?"

"No, even better."

"How's that?"

Lucky sniffled. "Because you're my big brother."

Patch's heart melted and he held Lucky even tighter, ignoring the slight sting in his ribs.

"I love you Patch," Lucky rasped through his tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too little brother," Patch said. "So, so much."

They held each other for such a time it seemed like forever. They don't know when it happened but in the blissful peace of their brotherly embrace, they fell asleep soundly on the spot.

* * *

**One and a half months later…**

"Lucky, come on!" Penny cried with delight. "Some chickens got in the field, let's go chase them out!"

"Coming Penny," Lucky said with a smile. He turned back to address a certain pup. "Patch, are you coming?"

"You better believe it!"

Penny ran out of the barn first, into the morning sunlight. Lucky exited next but not before stopping to wait.

And right out of the darkness of the barn, Patch emerged, fully healed and running as though he were Thunderbolt himself, easily charging in the lead towards the field, where a flock of chickens were interloping.

The chickens went into a frantic, terrified frenzy as the puppies charged into them.

Just across the field, Nanny Cook was sweeping the front porch of the Radcliff house. She noticed the puppies busy in the fields and smiled in amusement.

"Oh those dear ducky things. And dear little Patch, not so long have the bandages came off and now it's as though the past few months never happened. And yet he's as spry as ever."

"You can say that again Nanny," Roger said enjoying his pipe and the company of his wife Anita who sat next to him on the porch bench, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Have you ever imagined that our lives would be like this Roger dear?" Anita asked as she took in the sights of their new life.

"You mean have I ever imagined that we'd be running a farm with over a hundred Dalmatians running all over the place?" Roger smiled as he rubbed noses with Anita. "Hardly my dear."

Pongo and Perdita laid together on the wooden porch next to their human companions, watching their children at play.

"15 puppies and now 99? How did we get so lucky Pongo?"

"We're not lucky Perdy," Pongo said as he nuzzled his beloved. "We're blessed."

Pongo looked to the distance across the field and smiled. "Speaking of lucky."

Perdita smiled as well. "He looks so happy. Our little boy."

Pongo laughed heartily. "And look at who he's got with him."

Lucky and Patch were prancing about in the field, jumping and tackling each other, smiling and laughing all the while.

"It's almost poetic," Pongo said. "Two miracles and as thick as thieves."

Perdita leaned her head up against Pongo's neck and he laid his head on top of hers.

"Our miracles, along with 97 more of them."

* * *

"I'm gonna get you Luck!" Patch laughed.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

The two pups ran fast, overcoming one another. They climbed over each other, tugging on their ears and laughing all the while.

"Are those really the same teeth you used when you bit that Badun?" Lucky joked.

"Hey!" Patch said with mock offense. "If it wasn't for these teeth, you'd be a goner."

"Oh yeah?"

Lucky pounced, knocking Patch down and started biting into his neck.

Patch giggled. "H-hey, cut that out!"

"Say uncle!"

"Never!"

Patch managed to knock Lucky off and they continued in their game of chase.

_Two months ago and I couldn't barely stand him. And now look at us, playing in an open field like we've got nothing better to do. Who'd thought?_

Patch instinctively quickened his pace as Lucky was quickening his.

Patch was taken aback. _I can barely keep up with him. _

He grinned from ear to ear. _Oh this is champion._

Soon enough Patch and Lucky were running side by side, now neither overcoming the other, now keeping perfect pace.

They continued to run across the field and towards the hill overlooking the farm. They bumped into each other, each trying to beat the other and they ran into the sunrise, laughing all the while.

**The End**


End file.
